A bandgap reference generator is used to generate a constant bandgap reference voltage. This constant bandgap reference voltage may be temperature independent and can be used for different applications. For example, the constant bandgap reference voltage may be used in digital-to-analog converters (DACs), phase locked loops (PLLs), linear voltage regulators (VRs), DC-DC converters, RF (radio-frequency) circuits, thermal sensors, etc.
Bandgap reference generators are typically analog circuits that require certain voltage headroom for proper operation. Digital circuits, however, are being operated on lower power supplies every process generation to save power consumption.